ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Codonatrix
The Codonatrix is the successor of the Omnitrix featured in Sean 10: A New Generation. After Vilgax took over the galaxy, Azmuth rushed to finish the Omnitrix 2.0 before Vilgax got his hands on it. But Vilgax was one step ahead, and destroyed Primus before Azmuth could finish it. Azmuth used his emergency backup DNA samples and put them inside the Codonatrix, and set the first playlist to be similar to Ben's original 10 as a tribute to him. As another tribute, he hid it on Earth, where Sean Farlock eventually found it. Appearance The Codonatrix looks similar to the prototype Omnitrix, but it glows orange instead of green. The dial has the former Galctic Peace Symbol on it, which is now illegal to show in the Vilgaxian Empire. The four code buttons that unlock new features are larger. It projects holograms of the available aliens that can be turned into, similar to the Ultimatrix. It, like the original, is designed to be accessed from the wrist. It currently doesn't have the ability to evolve. Modes Active Mode In active mode, the Codonatrix glows orange and can transform the wearer into any alien currently unlocked. There are no accidental transformations, and all info on the alien is given to the user when first transformed into. The user can stay in alien form for about 15 minutes. As a defect, due to Azmuth rushing to complete it, the failsafe doesn't work as it should and some mental traits of the alien are also given to Sean that can change his personality. Recharge Mode In recharge mode, the Codonatrix glows red and locks most features. Recharging takes about 5 minutes, but if the user is being attacked during that time, the Codonatrix automatically emits a powerful energy beam to defend itself. Using the laser drains even more energy and makes the recharge time longer. These are the only modes that Sean currently knows of. Alien Forms Available Firepower (Magmanite from Solos) Dogbreath (Caniner from Canin) Crystalchop (Zirconasapien from Zirconia) SPDSTR (Milperouran from Milen) Smallsize (Rattan from Rodenta 5.0) Fourfists (Muscleran from Bicepos) Stenchsect (Stunkbuggan from Insecterra) Fishface (Lake Mostran from Poseidis) Download (Artificial Sapien from Junkk-3) Phantom (Silkite from Horrer Nebula) Trivia *The order Sean first transforms into his aliens is a reference to the canon series. *It has been revealed that the Codonatrix will also have a successor. *It has been confirmed that Vulgaara knows how to make the Codonatrix work, and can make alien hybrids if she takes the Codonatrix and puts enough effort into it. *The Codonatrix has immense AI, and chose Sean to be its wielder due to his good morals. *The Codonatrix's most major weakness is the glitches in the failsafe that give some of the alien's traits to Sean. *Due to Azmuth not having enough time to add all the sapient life in the galaxy this time around, the 10 starter aliens are currently the only ones in the Codonatrix, meaning there are no locked aliens. Any new aliens will have to be scanned. *The energy beam projected in Recharge Mode has a huge risk, which will be explored in the series. *Another, more minor weakness of the Codonatrix is the fact that transformations are somewhat more painful. Category:Sean 10 Category:Omnitrixes